Stormheart's Uprising (A Starkit's Prophecy Rewrite)
by TypewriterToaster
Summary: Everyone in ThunderClan loves Stormpaw. Not only is she the leader's apprentice, but the stars themselves have foretold that she will change all of the Clans forever. Her sisters, Flamepaw and Lakepaw, are constantly in her shadow, trying to earn any scrap of recognition. But there's a problem; no one ever said that the changes would be positive. (I do not own Starkit's Prophecy!)
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Yarrowstar - white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches (APPRENTICE, STORMPAW)

 **Deputy:** Acorntail - dark brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Dovenose - pale gray tom with amber eyes (APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW)

 **Warriors:** Mouseleap - grayish brown she-cat (APPRENTICE, MOTHPAW)

Lionfur - large and fluffy golden she-cat

Snowfoot - small white tom

Spottednose - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenwing - jet black tom

Gooseheart - gray and white tom (APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW)

Mintpoppy - gray tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE, LAKEPAW)

Pineclaw - reddish brown tom

Owlstrike - tall brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Stormpaw - gray tabby she-cat with light amber eyes

Hollypaw - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes; medicine cat's apprentice

Flamepaw - dark ginger tabby she-cat

Lakepaw - fluffy dark gray she-cat

Mothpaw - pale cream tom with darker flecks

 **Queens:** Leafheart - grayish brown she-cat (expecting Pineclaw's kits)

Dawnspots - light cream she-cat with mint green eyes (chose to become a permanent queen; mother of Stormpaw, Lakepaw, and Flamepaw)

 **Elders:** Thrushtail - brown she-cat with a short tail

Minnowheart - gray tabby tom (formerly of RiverClan)

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Duskstar - white she-cat with a dark gray patch on the back of her neck

 **Deputy:** Foxfang - ginger tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Patchcloud - small black and white tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Ashstar - mottled light gray tom

 **Deputy:** Dewflower - pure white she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Brambleheart - dark brown tom

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Troutstar - mottled brown tom

 **Deputy:** Marshcloud - muscular grayish brown she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Night - jet black tom (formerly a kittypet)


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

When Flamepaw and Lakepaw became apprentices, they had thought that things would be different. The excitement over Stormpaw's prophecy would eventually die down, letting the two escape their sister's shadow. They could finally get the recognition that they deserved. They could finally be their own people, not just Stormpaw's sisters.

They were wrong.

Stormpaw, now being mentored by Yarrowstar herself, was even more popular than ever before. Cats practically worshipped the ground she walked on, and she was constantly praised for even the smallest acheivements. After all, the gray tabby had been prophesied to change the Clans forever. Who _wouldn't_ want to get on her good side?

Lakepaw paced around the den, brooding over the topic. They'd all been apprenticed a moon ago, yet she was still bitter about it. Flamepaw lay on her back, watching her sister pad back and forth. After a while, she spoke.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Flamepaw asked.

"Thinking," Lakepaw responded, still pacing. The dark gray she-cat always felt the need to get up and move when she had to think, which was often.

"You can do that without walkin' around, can't you?"

"Nope."

Flamepaw rolled over, then stretched. "Don't see how you can even stand for that long. You'll have muscles like Lionfur's by the time you're a warrior," she mumbled.

"Fine with me. Lionfur's cool."

Lakepaw settled down in her nest and began to groom herself, careful to remove the leaves clinging to her fur. As it was leaf-fall, the fluffy she-cat always had to deal with fallen foliage snagging on her pelt. _At least it's warmer with all this fur,_ she thought as she tugged on a particularly tough leaf.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Lakepaw's ears pricked up as Stormpaw's voice drifted into the den from just outside. Another voice, a tom's, chuckled softly. Flamepaw rolled her eyes.

"It's Mothpaw again," she explained quietly. Lakepaw sighed and nodded in acknowledgement. Mothpaw, who was several moons older than them, had the biggest and most obvious crush on Stormpaw that the two had ever seen. _What a weirdo,_ Lakepaw thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that, I, uh-"

"Hey, Stormpaw, it's getting late!" Flamepaw interuppted loudly, a sweet smile on her face. "C'mon, you should rest!" Ushering her sister into the den, she shot a disdainful glare at Mothpaw.

"He's so cute," Stormpaw murmured dreamily as the golden tom's pawsteps faded. "I like him a lot." Her sisters glanced at each other, both resisting to urge to snort.

"One of the RiverClan apprentices dared him to swallow a rock," Lakepaw stated flatly. "He was in the medicine cat's den for two days."

Stormpaw huffed. "Well, I think it was brave of him to try," she retorted, lying down in her nest. Flamepaw, who couldn't contain herself any longer, began howling with laughter. "H-He ate a _rock_ , Stormpaw-oh, StarClan, _why_ -"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter," Stormpaw added, the dreamy look returning to her eyes. "If I'm going to make the Clans better, I want to do it with _him_."

"Sure," Flamepaw giggled between breaths. "Whatever you say, Stormstar." However, Stormpaw didn't acknowledge the sarcasm in her voice.

"Stormstar," she mumbled, eyes sparkling. "That has a nice ring to it."


End file.
